


Sanctuary

by calikocat



Series: Dragon Verse [31]
Category: Almost Human, Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, CSI: Miami, Houston Knights, Numb3rs, Teen Wolf (TV), The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat
Summary: Not many people go running to the Hellmouth for Sanctuary.  Raymond Caine's family are some of the few.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Almost Human, Angel the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, CSI: Miami, Houston Knights, Magnificent 7 (TV and Mog's ATF AU), Numb3rs and Teen Wolf do not belong to me.
> 
> Author's Notes: Picks up at the end of Alpha Red and Take a Step.

Sanctuary  
calikocat  
Word count: 4464

XXX

He heard her footsteps as he hung up, and knew she meant for him to hear her; otherwise she wouldn't have made any sound. “So who was that?”

Xander sighed and pocketed his phone. “Horatio.”

“Problems in Miami?”

“You know how he found out his brother was still alive, but deep, deep undercover?”

She finally stepped into his field of vision. “Yep.” 

“Well Horatio just helped Raymond fake his death a second time to keep him away from the Feds that were using him.”

“Two fake deaths? Really?”

“Yeah. So he wants Raymond and his family safe in Sunnyhell.”

Buffy blinked and made a face. “Seriously?”

“I know; it’s a heck of a place to take sanctuary huh?”

“I'll say.” She bit her lip and her eyes drifted toward Gibbs' front porch where Chris was on his cell phone.

He followed her line of sight. “Something wrong?”

“Call from Denver.”

“What happened?”

“Well, Vin changed.”

It was Xander's turn to blink. “Isn't that a good thing?”

“He changed for Dawn.”

Xander frowned. “I stand by what I said, good thing right?”

She shook her head, eyes sad. “He's having a freak out.”

“Why?”

“The age difference Xan.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh.”

He smiled a little and shrugged. “Considering the how much older Spike is than me I wasn't really thinking about the age difference between them...and Dawn's eighteen now. Your mom gonna give him the shovel talk?”

Buffy scoffed. “Please, like Vin would ever hurt Dawnie; and if he did he'd probably smack himself with a shovel. Mom's ecstatic.”

“Cool...maybe someone should remind him that he's not the scum of the earth for falling in love with someone younger than him.”

“Dawn probably will.”

He nodded in agreement, if anyone could set Vin straight it would be their Dawn. “You headed back to Denver?”

“That depends; you want company when you go talk to George?”

Xander thought about that for a moment and decided it couldn't hurt. “I wouldn't mind it.”

Buffy moved to loop her arm through his and started to walk him back to the house. “Did you really get Faith out of prison?”

“Yes. She can't fight the good fight from behind bars...five years is enough.”

“She tried to kill us Xan.”

“Buff, we left her living in a roach motel where the vamps could walk in whenever they wanted.”

“Yeah.” She sighed. “We sucked huh.”

“Majorly.”

Chris had hung up his call from Denver and was waiting for them as they climbed the steps. “Now what?”

Xander released Buffy's arm and ran a hand through his hair. “Now I call Cordy...then we go to the White House.”

“Cool.”

xxx

“Dad!”

Yelina seemed frozen as they watched Ray Jr. run up the steps of the small jet and into Ray's arms. She turned to Horatio with a question on her lips. “How?”

“Faking his death was the only way.”

“Will we really be safe in California?”

Horatio smiled at her and nodded. “Sunnydale is the safest place for you. You'll understand after the debriefing.”

She frowned at his word choice; then asked another question. “Should I tell him about Madison?”

“That's up to you.”

“Ray Jr. was just getting used to the idea of being a big brother.” She smiled brief and bright. “I was getting used to being Aunt Yelina.”

He couldn't help the laugh that escaped. “Break it to him slowly and maybe Susie can bring her to visit.”

She nodded and gave him one last smile before she turned toward the jet where Ray was waiting. They stared at one another as she made her ascent and when she got to him they almost seemed to meld together. Ray held her tightly as if he never wanted to let her go...it was the first time they'd seen each other, much less held one another, in years.

A strong hand distracted Horatio from the reunion when it slid into his, the touch was familiar, and he smiled at Ryan beside him. “Thank you.”

Ryan gave his hand a gentle squeeze and returned the smile. “Speed and Wally are already on the plane.”

“A little excessive.”

“I don't think so, with a dragon escort the Feds won't get a chance to interfere. Besides you promised her a debriefing.”

He nodded in agreement. “Very true.” They stood there, hand in hand as they watched the plane take off, then Horatio pulled his soulmate into a kiss. “Let’s go.”

“Where?”

“We need a vacation; I'm thinking a long weekend.”

xxx

The trip to L.A. took six hours, more or less, and there was a very thorough debriefing. Ray Jr. started it off, not surprisingly, by telling his dad about Madison, her cancer; and how he, along with three other people, had been a match. Speed and Wally told all of them just how Horatio had found those people. Yelina stared at them as did Ray Jr.

“Dragons? You can't be serious.”

Ray, however, was smiling. “They are. Our mom told us about them when we were kids. She even knew Horatio was one.”

“Not you Dad?”

“Nah, but that's okay.” Ray's smile got bigger and he eyed Speed and Wally. “So you two huh?”

Speed nodded. “For about a year.”

Yelina seemed to make an important connection. “That's why there haven't been repercussions from what Wally did?”

Wally shrugged. “None that would get me arrested anyway.”

Ray changed the subject since both dragon and mate looked uncomfortable and he wasn't sure he wanted to know what Wally had done. “So, will we really be safe in this town we're going to? The Feds that had me had a lot of clout.”

Speedle leaned back a little with a smirk. “The Alpha Dragon of Sunnydale has more; he won't be meeting us at the airport because he's in D.C. talking to the president.”

Ray Jr.'s eyes got wide. “About my dad?”

“He's debriefing the President about a foiled terrorist attack in D.C...and about your dad.”

“What's Sunnydale like?” He asked next.

“We've never been there...it’s not a large city though...you'll have to get used to a few things.”

“Small town life?” Ray guessed.

Speed and Wally shared a look and Wally shook his head. “Demons.” That got them another long stare from the family and the pair had to explain everything they knew about Sunnydale, even though it was second hand knowledge. It made for an interesting flight.

xxx

“So...what do we do with him?” Faith asked the question they were all wondering the answer to.

They stared at the young man, their prisoner, currently gagged and tied to a chair in the middle of the training room of the Magic Box. No one seemed to know the answer to the question.

Tara was the first to respond. “Too bad we can't give him to the police.”

Oz nodded. “I don't think they'd buy the evil scientist story.”

“Even if it’s true.” Jonathan added, and then he turned to their newest addition who sat on the sofa huddled around a cup of hot tea. “Thanks for helping, Andrew.”

“Yeah.” Andrew Wells nodded and sniffled a bit. “I always fall for the wrong guy.”

Willow gave his shoulder a consoling pat. “On the bright side you have new witchy friends.” That got a smile from him and he nodded.

Giles cleared his throat. “May I suggest we call Xander and tell him about Mr. Mears' return to Sunnydale?”

Willow looked a little worried at the suggestion. “What if he can't answer his phone because he's being shot at? Or he's being sneaky and quiet so he won't get shot at?”

Oz smiled a little. “Or he could be riding in a car that Buffy's driving.” They all shuddered at that thought; and then jumped when Willow's cell phone rang.

She laughed a little as she pulled it out and answered it. “Hey Xander! How's D.C.?” She paused and listened, a smile on her face. “Really? Tell them congratulations. Hey-oh. Okay...that's interesting. Tell Horatio we're glad to help...um...the Dale?” Her eyes landed on their unwanted guest. “You remember Warren?” She rolled her eyes. “Warren Mears. Yeah. Crazy Pervert Guy who made the sexbot. Well...we have him tied up and gagged at the Magic Box. No it’s not a sex thing. He tried to start his own Apocalypse, he failed though. Faith was great and we have a new witch. Andrew Wells. Tucker Wells’ younger brother. Yeah. Hellhound Guy. Andrew helped us with Warren.” She paused and looked at their captive again. “Speaking of Warren...what do we do with him?” Willow's eyes got a little wide at whatever Xander was saying. “Um...I'm sure Amy is lonely but this guy is a genius. He'd probably escape and start a rat revolt. Oh. Okay. Tell George for us. Love you too Xan.” She hung up and put her phone away.

Giles raised a brow. “Well?”

Before she could answer, Willow's phone rang again. “Xander. Oh. Hi Buffy! Really? I'll call Dawn later to congratulate her. Okay. Bye!” She hung up again; but kept her phone in her hand, just in case.

“What on earth?” Giles asked.

“Buffy grabbed Xan's phone for a quick call back.”

Tara moved closer and took Willow's free hand in both of her's. “What's happened?”

“Gibbs changed for his lover Tim. Horatio is sending family here for safe keeping...and Vin changed to save Dawn.”

“And him?” Faith asked, thumb pointed at the ever glaring Warren.

“Um...Xander suggested turning him into a rat so Amy would have company.”

They were all silent for a moment, except Warren who looked pale and was shaking his head. Jonathan, however, snickered. “Anyone else picturing Pinky and the Brain antics if we did that?” Everyone nodded, including Giles.

Willow sighed. “Yeah...so he's going to go where all the Initiative supporters ended up.”

Oz gave a small smile of approval. “Maximum lock and key.”

Giles grinned and it was extremely satisfied. “I'll call Captain Reynolds and let him know we have a prisoner for transport.”

“Cool...” Faith looked around at all of them. “Now what?”

Tara smiled at her warmly. “Well...usually we party after a near apocalypse.”

Faith smiled back. “I'm all for that.”

xxx

They were sitting in the back of a limo on their way back to Gibbs' house. The limo was the president's and he'd insisted on them taking it instead of a cab. Which wasn't a bad idea considering what they were talking about; and the back of the limo was sound proof. Buffy took a sip of her decaf latte. “That went well.”

He nodded, taking a moment to savor his own hot chocolate. “Better than I thought.”

“We're lucky.”

“How so?”

She fiddled with the lid of her drink. “George gets it. He gets that dragons aren't weapons of war. Our people weren't meant to seek out battle.”

Xander smiled. “Just protect the home front. That's what it means to be a Guardian. You never go looking for trouble; just respond when it finds you.”

“Like I said, we're lucky he gets that.”

“Yeah, and we're lucky that he gave us a heads up.”

“I know.” She shuddered. “How icky is it that a bunch of politicians want us overseas to burn down entire cities just because the people are Muslim?”

“It’s very icky and scary and I hate adults.”

Buffy gave him a look. “Xan. We are adults.”

He blinked and wanted to smack himself. “Oh yeah. I keep forgetting that.” Then he shook his head. “They hate us because we're different.”

“The same sex soulmate thing really bothers them huh?”

“Yeah. They want us to be the monsters they call us and kill a bunch of people just because of their religion.”

“Humans can really suck huh?” She asked him, agreement in voice. “Demon's are more straightforward.”

Xander nodded. “I can't wait to get back to the Hellmouth.”

“No mini-vacation then?”

“No. Everything's taken care of here...besides I have new community members to get settled.”

Buffy nudged him a bit. “Chris and I can stick around for a few days, just in case. Greg and Nick might be up for it too.”

“Thanks for being awesome.”

xxx

Vin didn't move when Chanu joined him on the back porch, but his skin itched in reaction to the other man's presence. When he had first showed up at the reservation no one had been home...but then Chanu arrived, with company.

“You have questions.”

Vin shrugged. “What happens between you and Rafe Mosley is your business.”

Chanu smiled and nodded. “True.”

True or not, Vin was curious. “How's your father feel about that?”

The other man copied Vin's earlier shrug. “He was fond of Claire. He is fond of Rafe, which is good.”

“Because his place in your life is permanent?”

Chanu kept up his smile. “How would you know that?”

Vin finally turned to look at him fully. “Because you're a dragon, which means Rafe is your soulmate.”

“And now you're a dragon, who did you change for?” Vin said nothing and Chanu's smile became softer. “Your Morning Sun?” Vin grit his teeth. “Why are you here instead of with her?”

“She's just a kid, she just graduated high school.”

Chanu leaned against the porch railing, voice still conversational. “Is that what's stopping you?”

“Yeah...maybe...”

“If my father and my tribe can accept Rafe in my life, I see no reason why your friends wouldn't accept her in yours.”

“It ain't right-” Vin started to say, but stopped because there was a sudden rush of wind that didn't feel natural. It reeked of magic and was followed by a charge in the air, like static. Then a circle of green light appeared in Chanu's backyard. Dawn tumbled out of it, bloody hand held up.

“Found you!” The green light disappeared and she stomped up the steps and glared at Vin. “We need to talk.”

“You're bleedin'.”

She blushed a little. “I wasn't sure how much blood I'd need to make a portal.”

“A portal...”

“What? Did you just conveniently forget that I haven't always been human?”

That made Chanu stand up straight. “Truly?”

She nodded. “Yeah.”

He smiled at her. “I think he was more worried about your youth.”

“I'm eighteen.”

“That is young.”

“I've only been human for a few years.”

“Dawn-”

She whirled on Vin. “And if anyone has a right to feel yucky about the age diff it’s me...because technically I'm almost as old as the universe. Which means you don't get to feel yucky about it.”

He smiled a little. “Yes Ma'am.” Then Vin gestured to her injured hand. “You think we can patch up your hand now before you pass out from blood loss?”

“Please, I bled more than this when a demon cult used me as a blood sacrifice...” Her eyes grew wide and she glanced at Chanu. “I just blabbed about not normal things to a civilian. Buffy is gonna kill me.”

Vin laughed and shook his head. “Relax, Chanu is a dragon.”

She blinked at Vin, then turned to study Chanu. “How?”

Chanu shrugged. “My friend was thrown from his horse, I caught him before he hit the ground, then we flew.”

“No, I meant why didn't we know about you? Our witches did a spell to locate all dragons in this country eighteen or older. Changed or not.”

Chanu gave a snort and shook his head. “White's magic. We have no use for it.”

“The tribe's holy man might be able to answer that question Dawn.”

“Okay...but first...you and I need to talk.”

“Okay.”

Chanu stepped away from them. “I'll let you know when dinner is ready; Rafe should have started it at the very least.” With a nod he left them alone on the porch.

Dawn took a deep breath and met Vin's eyes. “Please don't run away again.”

“I won't...how'd you do all that?”

“I used some of your hair to get a lock on you. I wasn't actually sure the portal thing would work because I've never done that before.”

Vin's face grew pale, the color all but disappearing. “You did something that dangerous...just to find me.”

“I...you ran. You saved me from a bus and then you were gone! I didn't know if it was the age difference or the not human thing or...”

Vin moved to cup her face. “I was scared.”

“And now?”

“You as scared as me?” He asked her.

“Yep.”

“Then we'll figure it out together.”

“Good.” She grinned at him suddenly. “You know we match now.”

“How's that?”

“Your dragon form?”

“Yeah?”

“You look like a giant shiny emerald statue. We're both green.”

Vin grinned back. “It ain't easy bein' green.”

“Kermit was a very wise frog.” 

xxx

They were met at L.A. by a young couple in their twenties, the pair stepped onto the plane before they had even left their seats. It was unusual, but apparently dragons got a different set of airline rules. Speed waved at them in greeting.

“Cordelia, Doyle.”

Cordelia nodded at him. “Hey Speedle, nice flight?”

“Not bad, one heck of a debriefing though.”

Ray Jr. was staring at Doyle, transfixed. “Are you really a demon?”

Doyle grinned and shifted, causing those who'd never seen a Brachen demon to jump a bit. “Me Da was full blooded. Never met him.” He shifted back, grin still in place.

“We're taking you to the Hyperion Hotel.” Cordelia informed them. “It’s owned by a friend, you'll be safe there until Xander and Spike get here.”

“Thank you.”

“You staying Speedle?” Doyle asked.

Speed looked at Wally, head tilted. “What do you think?”

“Can we stay for a little while? I don't know if I can handle another six hour flight just yet.”

“Thought you might say that.” Cordelia laughed and started to move toward the exit. “You can rent a motorcycle here at the airport and there are rooms ready at the Hyperion for all of you in case you stay.”

“Awesome!” Wally was the first to follow her off the plane.

xxx

They had just entered the lobby of the Hyperion when Yelina stopped in her tracks. Ray's hand was in hers and his eyes were questioning and worried. “Yelina?”

“I want a little more proof.”

Cordelia raised a brow at the older woman. “Of?”

“Dragons.”

Doyle took a few steps back from them without a word and began to shift. His form blurred and grew larger as his skin turned to scales, his color turning a bit darker. More of a peach than a flesh tone. Black stripes marked the back of his head, long neck and back. His body just filled the lobby. He looked down at them with the same blue eyes. “Proof enough?”

Yelina nodded. “I'm sorry, I just...”

“Its fine, no worries.” He shifted back.

Ray Jr. turned to look at Speed. “Are you that big?”

Speed shook his head. “A little bigger, I don't think I'd be able to fit.”

“What color are you?”

“He's orange.” Wally answered.

Now Ray was curious. “And my brother?” 

“Red.” Speed told him.

“And shiny.” Wally added.

That got a few smiles from them and Yelina ventured another question. “Officer Wolfe is his soulmate?”

“Yep.”

She nodded and really looked around the large room. “Now what?”

Cordelia headed toward the reception desk and phone. “We order in and relax until Xander and Spike get here.”

“We can make it a thing.” Doyle suggested.

“A thing?” She asked her dragon, wondering where he was going with that thought.

“Invite some of the community, so they'll know a few more friendly faces.”

“I like that idea.” Wally bounced a bit, excited. “That way I'll know more of you before the Summit in October.”

Cordelia nodded, seeing wisdom in that. “I'll make some calls. Ian and Charlie are out of town though, so you won't get to meet them.”

xxx

There had been a lot of remodeling to various places in the dale since they'd discovered dragons to be a real thing. Xander and Spike's house for one had needed a lot of repairs and Spike had paid for them personally. The mansion that the Aurelius clan had once inhabited was another. Third was the house that Xander had grown up in. Most recently, however, was the Magic Box.

They had managed to convert the basement into a containment area, conference room, and second base of operations. One part of the basement had holding cells; another part was walled off with a round table and a map of Sunnydale on the wall. The last part held a couple of desks with brand new computers and a surveillance system against the wall complete with monitors that showed views from inside and outside the store.

It had seemed a bit much at first, but now that they actually had a fugitive type person in one of the cells no one felt silly about the remodeling.

Jonathan was on guard duty, dividing his attention between keeping an eye on Warren and occasionally looking at the monitors. Oz was on a food run; Faith and Willow were on patrol, Giles was in his office upstairs while Tara and Clem were actually running the shop.

Warren was being quiet and not by choice, he'd started taunting Jonathan as soon as he'd came down the basement stairs and a guy could only be taunted for so long before he snapped. Admittedly it wasn't his proudest moment...but the look on Warren's face when Jonathan took away his voice with a spell was more than satisfying and totally worth it. So now Warren was sulking on the cot in his cell and Jonathan was going over their budget. They'd had a few anonymous donations and were thinking about upgrading the security at all the residences.

He happened to look up when a black SUV pulled up in front of the shop and two men got out. The driver was white while his passenger was black; and they both looked toward the security camera and waved. John Kennex and Dorian Alleyne. He'd never met them but he'd gone over their files after they'd been busted out of an Initiative base a few years ago. They were now part of Malcolm Reynolds' team/community which meant they were here to pick up Warren.

They let themselves in the store, which wasn't locked and Jonathan watched them greet Tara first with a wave and then a hug each before shaking hands with Clem. Jonathan glanced at Warren. “You're ride to hell is here.” Warren frowned at that and sat up, Jonathan pushed his chair away from the monitors and stretched.

A moment later the door opened and their guests tromped down the stairs, John in the lead and Dorian a few steps behind. When they reached the bottom of the stairs they took a moment to appreciate the set up and then Dorian approached with his hand out. 

“You must be Jonathan, I'm Dorian.”

Jonathan shook his hand, and then John's when it was offered. “Glad you guys could make it...we weren't sure what to do with Warren here.”

All eyes flicked to Warren, John raised a brow. “Prisoners usually make more noise than that.”

“He was, until I did a spell.”

“Nice.”

“It'll wear off in a couple of days.”

John grinned. “We'll have him signed for and delivered before that.”

“Cool, you guys made good time.”

“We were in the area.” Dorian said.

His partner scoffed. “We were two states away.”

“We were still closer than Mal and the others.”

“You got me there.”

Jonathan laughed at their banter. “You staying in town long? We have a few good restaurants...and a few spare rooms.”

Dorian shook his head. “Appreciate the offer, but your community is about to expand, maybe another time.”

xxx

When Xander and Spike arrived a couple of hours later it was full dark and the three refugees from Miami were asleep on the sofa in the lobby. Xander stared at them for a moment before saying to Spike; “They have the right idea.”

“Fancy a nap then?”

“Yep.”

“Xander.”

They turned to see Speed and another man, younger and shorter than the dragon, with blond hair. “Hey Speed, and that must be Wally.”

Wally gave a little wave. “Hi.”

“Hey yourself, how did it go?”

“Smooth.” Speed said. “The Feds after Ray think he's dead and we're keeping it that way. You?”

“We did alright.”

“Alright?” Xander snorted. “We helped stop a terrorist attack and took out a Mossad agent that turned traitor...” He frowned. “I'm beginning to think May is Apocalypse season all over the country and not just Sunnydale.”

Speed offered a smile. “It seems like it sometimes.”

“You two headed out?” Spike asked.

“Not yet.” Speed said. “We're going to check out a few L.A. clubs first. You?”

Xander shook his head. “I need a nap. Then we'll see about getting home.”

Speed took Wally's hand and waved them goodbye as they headed toward the exit. “Have fun. See you in October.”

 

Xander and Spike managed to get a couple hours sleep before Raymond, Yelina and Ray Jr. woke. After that Cordy and Doyle drove them to the desert outside the city...and Xander flew them the rest of the way to Sunnydale.

XXX


	2. Chapter 2

Sanctuary  
calikocat  
Word count: 3887

XXX

Xander landed on Revello Drive, just in front of their house; his body barely fitting on the two lane street. He nearly bumped into the large palm tree when he knelt so everyone could dismount. Spike jumped off first and helped the family slide off his back, along with the bag of essentials Cordelia had bought them, and their own go bags, also provided by Cordelia. He shifted back and grabbed a bag so he could lead the way across the yard to the front door.

Before he could unlock the door however it opened to reveal a grinning Clem. “Welcome home guys.”

“Hey Clem. Everything okay?”

“Yep, just watering your plants and stocking your fridge.”

“Thanks.”

Clem took the bag from him. “I heard we were getting some new Community Members.” He waved at the Caines. “Hi there, I'm Clem. I'm a demon...but I'm not evil.”

Yelina smiled at him and offered her hand. “It’s nice to meet you Clem. I'm Yelina Salas.” They shook hands and she introduced Raymond and Ray Jr. to him.

Spike rolled his eyes a bit and held up their go bags. “Come on now, we can do all this getting to know you crap in the daylight. Let’s get them settled yeah?”

“Sure Spike.” He looked at Xander as he stepped out of the way so everyone could come in. “Where do you want them?”

“Ray and Yelina would probably be comfy in Buffy's old room, Ray Jr. in Dawn's. What do you think?”

“Sounds like a plan. Come on guys, follow me.” Clem led the way and the family followed him with Xander and Spike bringing up the rear.

It didn't take long to get them squared away and Clem out the door on his way home. Xander saw him out, locked up and made sure all the downstairs lights were out before he headed up stairs, phone in hand. He paused when he got to their bedroom door, it was closed and he knew he'd left it open. Then he opened it and discovered just why it had been closed.

Spike was waiting for him on their bed. Naked. Xander closed the door behind him and locked it, then he watched Spike writhe on the bed a bit, fingers deep in his ass, already slick with lubricant.

Blue eyes turned to him and Spike smirked. “Feel like a bit of rough and tumble?”

Xander shot him a smile before heading to his go bag against the wall to retrieve his charger. “Not so much the rough.”

“What are you doing?”

He hit send and then plugged his phone in to charge. “Texting everyone, letting them know we're home, safe and sound.” He put his phone down and started stripping, his clothes joining Spike's on the floor.

“There was a message from John and Dorian on the machine. Prisoner transfer went well and the Warren bloke is on his way to prison.”

“Good.” He eased onto the bed and crawled on top of Spike, sucking in a breath when Spike's fingers slipped out to grasp his cock and slick him up. Then the lube was back on the bedside table and Xander slid into Spike.

Their minds melded instantly and Xander rocked into Spike, slowly and gently. He kissed and caressed every bit of skin he could reach, offering Spike his own in return. Spike gladly nipped him more than once bringing a drop or two of blood to the surface so he could lick it away. It felt like they could go on like that for hours, but Spike came suddenly and pulled Xander along for the ride.

xxx

Xander was alone when he woke up, the room already bright with sunlight. He struggled out of bed and into the master bathroom where a hot shower awaited him. Somewhat awake by the shower he dressed in jeans that fit him perfectly. All of his baggy pants had disappeared since he and Spike had become lovers. The thought made him smile and he added a white t-shirt and shoes to his outfit and made his way downstairs.

From the stairs Xander followed his nose to the dining room where everyone was gathered around a feast. “Morning, everyone sleep okay?”

Yelina smiled at him. “Very well.”

“Coffee's in the kitchen, Luv.” 

Xander grinned, swooped in for a Spike kiss and then retrieved a cup of coffee before joining them at the table. He sat at the head, Spike at his right, Yelina at his left, Ray Jr. beside her and Ray at the far end. Conversation was light until their plates were cleared and appetites satiated.

“What's the plan for today?” He asked, sipping at his second cup of coffee.

“We only have what we came with and the few things Cordelia bought for us in L.A.” Ray said.

“We need clothes...” Yelina continued. “And if possible a way to transfer the money in my bank account to here.”

“Horatio is working on your money, I called him earlier, and he said it might take a while. Until then we'll pay for whatever you need.” Spike said, putting his empty tea mug on the table.

Ray looked sort of uncomfortable at that. “We'll pay you back.”

Spike shrugged. “At your leisure then.”

Xander wanted to smack himself, of course they needed to go shopping, they had come straight from Miami and hadn't had a chance to pack...and they wouldn't be going back. Sunnydale was home now. He looked at Spike. “Any idea who’s available?”

“Giles doesn't want anyone driving his car but him, Faith doesn't have a car yet. Willow and Tara are working at the Magic Box today with their new witch. Jono and Oz have the van...even put the seats back in.”

“Spiffy.”

“Witch?”

He looked at their guests. “You've met dragons, demons, vampires...and the witch thing made you pause?”

“Speedle and Wally told us everything...it’s still new.” Ray said.

“Well, we have four witches now in our Community; you'll meet most of them later. Now, Jono, one of the witches, has a debit card for our Community Account.”

“You going to call them or shall I?” Spike asked.

“Well, you cooked, so I'll clean up.”

“I had help.”

They divided the labor and by the time Oz and Jonathan drove up in the van the dining room and kitchen were spotless and the dishwasher was running. Before they left for the shopping excursion though, Xander handed a set of keys to Yelina.

“What's this?”

“We already have guests coming to stay with us...and I have this house that no one is living in.”

Ray Jr. stared at the keys in his mother's hand in shock. “You're giving us a house?”

“Need a place to live don't you?” Spike countered.

“This is too much.” Yelina tried to hand the keys back.

Ray seemed on board with that idea. “We can't-”

“It’s the house I grew up in...I don't have many good memories of it. It’s fully furnished and no one is using it. Please, it’s yours, if you want it.”

Yelina finally nodded. “Thank you.” She hugged them both and Ray shook their hands, Ray Jr. just grinned.

Spike opened the door and they both waved at Oz, Xander then motioned to their guests as he gave them a push out the door. “Take them to my old place when you're done!”

“Will do.”

They watched the Caine/Salas family climb into the van and take off. “Place will need to be aired out and clean sheets put on the beds.”

“Clem took care of it before he came here.”

“Good.” Spike looked him up and down. “You ready? We have an errand of our own to run.”

“Yep, just let me lock up.”

xxx

They trailed behind their charges hand in hand looking relaxed, but deceptively alert. Jonathan had a spell that allowed them to share abilities if they were touching, so both were scanning their fellow WalMart shoppers with werewolf senses and aura reading. They'd be able to hear a gun cock, or feel malicious intentions toward Yelina, Raymond and Ray Jr. before anything happened.

WalMart had gotten voted in because Yelina had refused to go to the mall, WalMart was cheaper, and they needed a variety of things. Not to mention groceries. Clothes, toiletries, and odds and ends were bought first and taken out to the van, by that time everyone was getting hungry.

So they trooped back into the big boxy store and headed toward the golden arches in the back. They ordered their food and waited, Oz's eyes locked on something and he groaned a little. Jonathan sat up, alert, their charges following suit. “Oz?”

“Devon.”

The Dingo was on them before anyone could move. “Oz, man!” Devon pulled up a chair and joined them. “I haven't seen you in forever! Where have you been?”

“Here Devon. I haven't gone anywhere.”

“Cool, listen, I got a proposition. We're getting ready to go on tour, and we'd love to have you back as lead guitar.”

“I don't know Dev, I've kind of settled down.”

“Settled down? Oz, you play guitar.”

“And I work for Giles at the Magic Box. I do odd jobs for Xander, and,” he took Jonathan's hand in his, “I'm in a serious relationship.”

Devon stared at their clasped hands. “Oh...dude. That's a little weird. Not bad...but you and your ex-girlfriend are both gay now.”

“It happens.”

“That's cool; still, you want your old spot it’s yours.” He got up and left.

Jonathan squeezed his hand. “That's pretty big, you sure you don't want to join them?”

“I'm good here.”

“What was that about?” Ray Jr. asked.

“I was in a band in high school, Dingoes Ate My Baby. Dingoes for short.”

“They were really good. They played at a local club, The Bronze, all the time, and even had gigs in L.A. and San Diego.”

“We were okay.”

Their food arrived and nothing more was said while they ate, which didn't take long, they still had groceries to buy.

 

A couple of hours later Yelina was walking through their new house while Ray Jr., Oz and Jonathan were unloading the van. She loved it; it was quaint in a way you'd never find in Miami. It had been remodeled, and felt brand new. Ray followed her to the master bedroom and put his arms around her.

“It feels like home.”

She smiled. “Almost.”

xxx

Stiles was watching the in flight movie, head phones on, eyes flicking down to the hand held game system in his hands, his attention going back and forth between the movie and game. He was in the aisle seat, Ian was in the window seat, Charlie was between them, dozing, his head on Ian's shoulder. Ian smirked and went back to his book. 

Stiles would probably have been fine on his own... but everyone was a bit paranoid with the recent attempts of terrorism and dirty bombs. So Ian and Charlie had volunteered to escort Stiles to Sunnydale. If something happened to the plane from Redding to L.A., theoretically Ian could grab hold of it in Dragon Form and guide it to the ground safely. It was a smaller plane and Ian was rather large as a dragon.

It was only a three hour flight and they'd made the trip to Redding the same way the day before without any problems. From Redding they'd rented a car and driven the rest of the way to Beacon Hills. They had stayed the night at the Stilinski's and the next morning, after breakfast, they'd driven back to Redding with Stiles in the back seat.

Once they got to L.A. they'd pick up Ian's car, stop by Barbeque Bob's for lunch, and then drive to Sunnydale. It would take an hour to get to the city limits and another two to get to the small-ish town. The whole trip was a bit tedious, but Ian didn't mind, the look on John's face when Stiles asked for sniping lessons made the entire thing worth it.

Even better the kid had been completely serious, and had already learned how to use and not use a gun from John. It was a promising situation and John had nodded reluctantly, giving his permission. It was a detail they would have to hammer out since Stiles would be in Sunnydale for most of his summer vacation.

Charlie shifted then, breaking Ian from his musings. “How's your book?”

“Not bad.” He kissed the top of Charlie's head. “Go back to sleep.”

xxx

“I hate this.”

Joe grinned at him and brought Levon's hand up to kiss it, Levon's grip on him never wavered. “It’s not so bad.”

“You think that because God gave you wings.”

“Yeah, but you're the reason I can fly.”

The cowboy glared at him. “Cute, real cute Joey.”

“I know.”

Levon rested his head on the seat back, eyes closed. “Give me a horse or a truck any day. If man were meant to fly we'd have the wings.”

“You don't mind when you're flying on me.”

“That's different; I can trust you to keep me from crashing to earth.'

“Well yeah...but you didn't have to come...”

“Course I did, the ranch and the precinct would be too quiet without you. I'm just glad we have this time off.”

“Yeah...but it means we might not be able to make the Summit in October.”

“Chicken knows the ropes now, he'll be fine.” Levon opened his eyes. “You excited to see Sunnydale?”

“Yeah. It was time. Xander and Spike have been to Houston a few times...we've all met up in Denver and L.A. I want to see my son's home. Just wish it wasn't so hectic for our visit.”

“It will be a full house won't it; with that family from Miami...I'm sure the boy has it under control. You should relax.”

Joe snorted. “I am relaxed; I was trying to get you to relax.”

Levon squinted at him before laughing and grinning. “Sneaky Joey.”

“I do what I can. Besides, the flight is just over three hours, it’s not that bad. At least there's a movie. We won't have one of those on the drive from San Diego.”

“But we'll be on the ground and I'm all for that.”

xxx

Xander let out a sigh to relieve his tension and looked at Spike. “I think that went well, don't you think that went well?”

Spike kept his eyes on the road but smiled. “It did, but do you think they'll go for it?”

“They already want to pay us back for everything...and I know what it’s like to need the stability of a job.”

“I'm sorry pet.”

Xander blinked. “What for?”

“You worked hard to get that construction job...you're good at it...and you keep getting called away from it.”

“That's not your fault.”

“Without me you wouldn't be in this position. You wouldn't have been voted King of Dragons.”

He frowned. “Pull over, there at the Espresso Pump.” Spike pulled the DeSoto over and shut the engine off. Xander took his hand away from the key and held it. “Even if I wasn't a dragon I probably would have suggested the whole Summit thing.”

“You don't know that.”

“I still would have gone after Riley, only I'd have just shot him instead of knocking him around. Buffy and I would still have talked to George. Doyle still would have had the vision. The attack was beyond our ability to stop...we still would have watched Kyle die. And I still would have suggested the Summit…and with my luck I'd still would have been nominated king for coming up with the whole thing. But because of you I have the huge perk of actually being a dragon. And I love flying, just so you know. Don't let the soul angst make you blame yourself for things that aren't your fault.”

“And the things that are my fault?”

“Happened and we can't change that. What matters is what we're doing now. We helped save a lot of lives in D.C. That's nothing to sneeze at.”

“It’s a start anyway.”

“Babe, as crazy as the world is getting, I have no doubt we'll have plenty more times to save people from bad things.”

“Sometimes I think you're not a dragon at all, but an angel in disguise.”

“I'd rather be a dragon, dragons breathe fire.”

“Take the compliment, love.”

“Don't need compliments, all I need is you...and a hot chocolate.”

“Might as well sense we're at the Espresso Pump.” Spike pulled Xander across the bench seat and kissed him for a long moment. When the kiss broke they rested their foreheads together blue eyes staring into brown. “I love you.”

Xander's smile was bright and warmed him. “Love you too, and don't worry about the king thing. Part of the big responsibility is Buffy's since she's queen and everything.”

xxx

The house was clean; they had clothes in their closets and a feast on the table. Most importantly they had people around them. People who were nice, caring and interested in their well being. They were all gathered at the kitchen table, it was larger with the leaves Oz had found in the basement. The kitchen was one of the larger rooms in the house and they all fit like they were made to eat together like this.

Oz and Jonathan had been with them all day and they had gotten to know them rather well. Andrew had arrived that evening and dove right in, helping Yelina with dinner. Willow and Tara had arrived next, with a platter of vegetables and fruit snacks. Giles and Faith were right behind them with two bottles of wine. Xander and Spike arrived last, ready to hear about everyone's day. When they reached a lull in conversation Xander popped a surprising question.

“Would you two be interested in continuing careers in law enforcement?”

Yelina and Ray shared a look, cautious and curious, Ray spoke first. “What kind?”

“We met with the mayor today.” Spike told them. “Bloke's not entirely human, but passes as one. He wants more people in local law enforcement who are in the know who can handle the unique crimes here on the Hellmouth.”

“Such as?” Yelina asked.

Xander grinned. “The sheriff is in the know and he needs a deputy he can train to take his place when he retires part way through this term. The Sunnydale PD needs someone who can run a special task force dealing specifically with non-human related crime, whether the non-human is the crime doer or the victim.”

“You talked to the mayor just for us?” Ray asked.

“Well we wanted to talk to him anyway about a few things.” Spike said.

“Such as what to do with the old high school that's been a pile of rubble since '99.”

Ray Jr.'s eyes were wide at that. “What happened?”

Willow shrugged. “We blew it up; the old mayor turned into a giant snake and tried to eat us. So we blew him up.” She winced at her words. “Sorry Faith.”

“It’s cool Red. I'm better now.”

No one asked what that meant, not comfortable doing so. Instead Yelina focused on the school comment. “Why not rebuild the school?”

Xander shook his head. “A new school is almost finished at a different location. We didn't want it on the old site since the Mouth of Hell is there.”

Ray nearly dropped his fork. “Mouth of Hell?”

That got a few smiles all around the table and Giles snorted into his wine, but when he calmed a bit he was smiling as well. “I guess we should talk about that.”

“I guess so.” Xander sighed. “But the offer stands; the mayor wants your help if you're up for it.”

“Give us a few days?” Yelina asked. “And a meeting with the mayor?”

“Sure.”

“What happens to the blown up school?” Ray Jr. wanted to know.

“A memorial, to everyone who didn't make it to graduation... and those who died during the battle.” Xander told them.

Willow's smile was sad. “We'd finally have a place to go to put flowers for Jesse.”

“Yeah.”

“Who's Jesse?” Ray asked.

Xander and Willow shared a smile, still sad, but it was fond too, and they told their Community about Jesse McNally.

xxx

After dinner the witches, all four of them, warded up the house then Oz and Willow activated the electronic security system that had been installed during the remodeling. Yelina, Ray and Ray Jr. were as safe as they could make them. Oz and Jono were staying over, just in case though. Faith started her patrol from there, Willow as her back up while Tara and Andrew left for the Magic Box.

When they got home there was an unfamiliar vehicle in their driveway. On their porch, were Levon, Joe and Stiles. Spike parked the DeSoto beside the truck and they got out. Stiles was off the porch in an instant running to Spike so the vampire could toss him into the air and catch him before putting him down again.

Spike grinned as he put the kid down. “You're not going to do that when you're sixteen are you?”

“Maybe, you could totally still throw me...I guess it would be awkward though. Where have you guys been?”

Xander ruffled the barely there hair. “Community dinner with the new arrivals.”

“I'll get to meet them tomorrow?”

“Yeah, it’s Madison's half brother, their dad and his mom.”

“Cool. Oh, I got something big to tell you.”

“What?”

“My best friend Scott feels like a dragon.”

Xander blinked at him. “You're just telling me now?”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Dad can't sense unchanged dragons so he thought I was imagining things...and mom...” He paused to take a breath. “Anyway I'm sure.”

“Okay, it’s your job to keep an eye on him then.”

“I will.”

They walked Stiles back to the porch where Joe and Levon were standing now and Joe pulled Xander into a hug. “Good to see ya kid.”

Xander hugged him back. “You too.” Then he pulled away and grinned. “Welcome to the Hellmouth.”

xxx

She passed the Welcome to Sunnydale sign as she drove into town, it hadn't changed since she'd left. It made her wonder what had changed, if anything at all.

XXX


	3. Chapter 3

Sanctuary  
calikocat  
Word count: 3061

XXX

Her apartment was just as she'd left it, furniture haphazardly covered with sheets, the fridge empty except for a few bottles of water and a jar of pickles. It had been late when she'd gotten back, so all she'd done before going to sleep was put clean sheets on the bed. Now, in the morning light she took stock of everything and decided that before doing anything else she needed breakfast and coffee. After that she'd decide what to do about her apartment, whether she would stay...or go back to the new life she'd made for herself.

Keeping her lease here was starting to seem like a waste of money.

xxx

Xander woke to a familiar suction on his cock and arched into the touch, fumbling for Spike so he could run his fingers through loose blond curls. “No breakfast?” He managed to murmur.

Spike released him with a pop. “Woke up to find Levon and Joe taking over the kitchen.”

Xander opened his eyes wide at that. “Spike, the guests aren't supposed to cook for the hosts. It’s bad etiquette...or something.” Spike smirked and crawled up his body, positioning himself so he could slide Xander into his already slick passage. “Oh come on, I slept through fun prep time?”

“Sorry pet; couldn't wait.” He began to move and the bond opened between them. As always Xander was captivated by Spike, his muscles, the feel of his skin, every part of him was masculine beauty and he never got enough. “You think I'm beautiful.”

“Well yeah. I have eyes, and you're the most beautiful being I've ever seen.”

Spike moved faster, squeezing him tight. “Flattery will get you a lot Xan.”

Xander gave him a goofy satisfied smile. “Good to know.”

 

After their worlds were thoroughly rocked Xander rushed to get ready for work. He kissed Spike goodbye, grabbed a piece of buttered toast and a travel mug of coffee and out the door he went. He still had to pick up Faith for her first day at the site.

Spike joined Stiles at the breakfast bar where he was eating an omelet, the boy turned to face Spike, eyes wide. “I didn't know Xander could move that fast.”

“He didn't want to be late for work.”

Stiles frowned. “He should have set his alarm.”

“He did. I turned it off so it wouldn't interrupt us.”

Stiles shoved a bite of omelet in his mouth, and then nearly choked on it once he realized just what Spike and Xander had been doing. He swallowed the egg and managed to stutter. “Oh...so...”

Joe chuckled and put a mug of hot tea in front of Spike. “He's a little young to be thinking about that. Besides, that was a little too much information for me too.”

Spike grinned, didn't bother to apologize, and sipped at the tea. “So, what do you lot want to do?”

Stiles gulped some milk down, still fighting a blush, but managed to look Spike in the eye. “I'm going to the Magic Box.”

“Right you are, we've got a new witch for you to learn from. A fellow named Andrew Wells.” He looked at Joe and Levon. “And you two, what do you want to do?”

Levon was leaning against the counter sipping at his coffee. “Well, what is there to do in Sunnydale?”

xxx

They had a lot to do and luckily someone to chauffeur them around until they could rent a car, or do something else to get established. Ray Jr. had missed his year end exams in Miami so he had to test in Sunnydale as part of his enrollment for fall. While he was taking the first of his tests Yelina and Ray spoke to teachers and counselors. If he had to retest or take supplement classes they wanted to be ready. 

When they were done Oz drove them to the Magic Box, dropping them and Jonathan off. While there he got everyone's lunch orders before taking off again for a food run. Jonathan led them deeper into the store. Ray Jr. was looking around at everything in awe.

“Is all of this real magic stuff?”

“Not all of it. Some of it is pretty powerful. Some is just for beginners.”

Ray stopped at a display of crystals. “I bet a lot of New Agers come in here.”

“A lot of New Age practices are founded from the basics of religions older than Christianity.”

“You're really a witch then?” Ray Jr. asked.

Jonathan smiled, stopped by the counter and pointed to a pen lying on it. The pen rose on its own. “I'm not in the same class as Willow, but I do okay.”

“Amazing. So...” Yelina seemed mesmerized for a moment. “The spell all of you did last night, it really was a protection spell?”

Andrew stepped out from between a couple of shelves. “It was a lot of things. Part of it was an early warning system. The second someone who meant you harm crossed the property line an alarm would have gone off.”

Jonathan nodded. “And then they wouldn't have been able to get inside...or you know, set the house on fire.”

“Oh.” Ray said. “Thanks.”

Andrew smiled and gestured to the store around them. “You can look around if you want.”

Before anyone could say anything to that Ray Jr. caught sight of a younger boy sitting at the one table, he seemed oblivious to their conversation his concentration on the books in front of him was so complete. “Who's that?”

Andrew looked toward the boy. “Stiles Stilinski.” They all stared at him disbelievingly. “Stile isn't his real name; I don't know his real name. He's here for most of the summer for magic lessons.”

“He's an unchanged dragon.” Jonathan told them. “He was also one of Madison's donors.”

They stared at Stiles anew and Ray Jr. approached the younger boy first, walking around the table so he could see more than his back. Stiles was oblivious to his approach, chewing on a wooden pencil, while taking notes with another. He moved constantly, his feet jiggling and twitching but totally absorbed in what he was doing.

“Hey.” Ray Jr. said, but Stiles didn't seem to hear him. “Hey!” 

Stiles looked up, blinked, and took the pencil out of his mouth. “Hey. Who are you?”

“I'm Raymond Junior.”

“Maddie's brother.”

“Yeah. Thank you for helping her.”

“Dude it’s no problem. I mean yeah the whole marrow sucking thing wasn't fun, but cancer sucks so I had to help.”

“No you didn't.”

Stiles looked at him and Ray Jr. almost took a step back because of its intensity. “Yeah I did. My mom died from cancer.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

“Thanks.”

“So...what are you doing?”

“Magic study.”

“Like History of Magic?” Ray Jr. grinned. “Like Hogwarts?”

Stiles actually thought about that. “Well, if I want to use Magic, it’s good to know some of its history, you know.”

“Can you float a pencil like Jonathan?”

“No.” Stiles pouted and shook his head. “But I can make it roll around. I'm also trying to do fire magic.”

“Like on Avatar: The Last Airbender?”

“Sort of...” He stared at Ray Jr. for a moment. “You know about dragons right?”

“Yeah, just found out.”

“Well dragons are magical creatures; we all have a little bit of magic. Some dragons have more magic than others. They're called Dragon Mages. I have extra magic some of it was my own and my mom...my mom gave me hers as she was dying. I want to be a Dragon Mage, so I'm studying...I can't make fire yet but I can make smoke.” He held out his hand and a little grey smoke cloud formed in his palm.

“...cool!” The smoke disappeared and Ray Jr. sat in the empty chair closest to Stiles. “Can anyone learn magic?”

“Anyone can be a practitioner...but you have to be born with the power to be a witch. You're a dragon though so you might be able to do magic.”

That brought the adults closer and Jonathan was looking at Ray Jr. with curiosity. “Are you sure Stiles?”

“Yeah, I can always sense Dragons, changed or unchanged, doesn't matter.”

“Is there a way to confirm it?” Yelina asked.

Jonathan nodded. “There's a spell...want to give me a hand Andrew?”

“Tell me what to do.”

xxx

She should have expected as much...things change...humans move on at a rapid pace compared to beings that had a longer life span. There had been an unfamiliar vehicle at Revello drive...but Xander still worked for the construction company. She'd checked, driven by there even, he was still driving the same car. Willow and Tara weren't living on campus anymore, they had an apartment. Tara was working as a physical therapist, Willow was teaching computer science, and a woman she'd never seen before was working the register at the Magic Box.

Anya went inside, expecting to see someone she knew, but the woman was a stranger, long dark curly hair, an accent and very beautiful. She bought a sage wand so she wouldn't be out of place or remembered. She wasn't ready to run into any of the Scoobies just yet. She left without a word, got in her car...and nearly had a heart attack when a shiny muscle car pulled up and Spike got out. He stood in full sunlight and didn't burn. She sat there with her mouth open, glad her window was tinted as she watched him and two other men go into the Magic Box.

Holy crap.

xxx

Spike smiled at Yelina as he led Levon and Joe into the store. “Going from Homicide to Retail?”

She smiled back. “I worked the register at a boutique in high school. The boys are in the back room doing magic; I offered to watch the store.”

“What sort of magic?” He asked her.

“Stiles said Ray Jr. was a dragon.”

“He'd know. He's good at sensing them.” He gestured to the men behind him. “This is Detectives Levon Lundee and Joe Lafiama. They're the pair in charge of Houston and Joe is Xander's father. Boys this is Detective Yelina Salas.

“Ma'am.”

“Was a Detective, in Miami...I'm currently between jobs and we're still considering a local job offer. We're meeting the Mayor tomorrow.”

The door to the back room opened and Stiles came out, with Ray Jr. on his heels. “I was right, RJ is a dragon. I rock.” He looked up at Yelina. “Do you mind if I start RJ on some basic magic theory?”

Yelina smiled. “Not at all, it seems magic might be very useful and help keep him safe.”

Ray, Jonathan and Andrew entered from the backroom; Ray's eyes were a little wide. “Pretty amazing stuff. I told them to ask you about the magic.”

“Good call.”

Andrew approached her. “Thanks for working the register Yelina, anything interesting happen?”

“A couple bought a fertility charm and a young woman bought some sage, both paid cash.”

xxx

Anya had expected all of the Summers to be long gone. Joyce and Buffy had found their soulmates in the form of two dragons. Obviously they had left Sunnydale to be with them and Dawn was brought along for the ride. But the other changes had her floored. The strange woman who had rung up her purchase at the shop was dancing with a man she'd never seen. They seemed close to the Scoobies, dancing among them. 

They were all dancing close together, all paired off like they belonged to part of a large group. The men she'd seen with Spike at the Magic Box were obviously a couple, the brunette playfully pulling his taller blond partner onto the dance floor for a slow dance. Oz had Jonathan in his arms, their similar height making them look like two cute little peas in a little pod. Willow and Tara danced next to them, no hard feelings evident between the two couples. Only Faith sat alone at a table during the slow dance, guarding the drinks.

Then there was Xander and Spike. When they weren't kissing they were gazing at one another as if there was no one in the room but the two of them. She saw it, felt her heart break a little because she knew exactly what Xander looked like when he was in love. Xander was in love with Spike and Anya couldn't stand to watch anymore.

xxx

She'd been drinking, the ring box sitting open on her coffee table in front of her. The diamonds shown as brightly as they did when Xander had given it to her. She wasn't scared anymore like she was that night. Terrified they were all going to die. Terrified that the world was going to end, that their entire reality would come crashing down.

But then Buffy had sacrificed herself, closing the portal and Agent Larabee had taken his dragon form for the first time, taken to the air and called her soul back before it could cross over. They had landed gracefully and everything was okay. Except for her.

They had gone back to the Summers' house and while Buffy and Agent Larabee were tucked away upstairs bonding Anya got up. She'd walked to the door, told Xander goodbye, and left. She just couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't be part of the Scoobies, fighting evil every night. She was mortal now and too breakable. She just couldn't.

“Anyanka?”

Anya looked up from her wine glass. “Hallie?”

Halfrek looked from Anya to the diamond ring. “Oh sweetie, you should have said something.” 

A flash of magic later and they were in front of the house on Revello drive. Xander, Spike, and the other couple were climbing out of Spike's, car.

“Say the word Anyanka and I'll punish him for you...or maybe his lover.”

“No Hallie, you don't understand. There's no reason for this.”

Xander had frozen when he saw her standing in the street. “Anya.”

She gave a sad little wave. “Long time no see.”

Hallie was on a roll. “Obviously he asked you to marry him, I saw the ring, and now he has someone else. You used to punish men all the time.”

Spike was staring at Hallie as if he were shocked, as if he recognized her. “Cecily?”

Hallie froze and turned to really look at Spike, eyes gong wide. “William... my, my. So that's what happened to you. Though... I've never seen a vampire quite like you. A soul and a heartbeat.”

Suddenly Xander was there, between Spike and Hallie; blocking her view of him...he'd moved faster than any human could. It made Anya take a step back...and wonder just what had happened to him. His eyes were all for Hallie now...and they were full of rage.

“So you're the woman who sent him running into the arms of Drusilla.”

Hallie giggled. “Little William Blake is William the Bloody? Oh this is fun. Make a wish Anyanka. We can punish them both. Xander for hurting you, William for annoying me when he was human-”

In a flash of light, lilac and silver, Hallie was pinned to the ground by a large clawed foot. The foot was attached to a dragon. That dragon had Xander's brown eyes. “No one is hurting Spike.”

Anya smiled at him, finally understanding. Spike was his soulmate; Spike had brought him into power. “It’s okay Xander. I don't have a reason for vengeance. I left you after all.”

Hallie blinked up at her, surprise on her face. “What?”

“You found me drinking and staring at the ring and jumped to conclusions.”

Xander blinked and shifted back to human form and glared at Hallie. “So this is Halfrek? Your friend who grants children’s wishes?”

“Yes.”

He watched Hallie climb to her feet, still glaring at her. “I would love to set you on fire for Spike.”

“No need love, she's beneath me.” Spike's words made Hallie flinch.

Xander continued. “I'd also love to set you on fire for all those unanswered wishes. I could have used help all the times Tony Harris was beating the crap out of me.”

“Well...” Hallie didn't seem to have a response.

“He's dead now.”

Anya sucked in a breath. “Xander?”

“He was a Chimera, Anya. My mom's dragon saved her from him.”

“Then he wasn't your father.”

He grinned and motioned the other dark haired man to come forward. “Joe I want you to meet someone.” The man’s eyes were a dark blue until they flashed at her...and he looked familiar. “This is my Dad. Joey Lafiama.”

“He's a dragon.”

“There are a lot of dragons.” A boy popped out of the back seat and stood behind the men. “Xander and Spike are one of the leading pairs of all the US dragons.”

“Sounds like I missed a lot.”

Xander smiled at her. “I'll put some coffee on if you want to talk?”

“Sure. Thanks. I could use some coffee.”

“I still want to set your friend on fire though.”

She nodded and looked to Halfrek. “Hallie?”

“I'm going...I guess I messed up.” She disappeared in a flash of light without an apology.

Spike took the boy's hand and started to lead him inside. “Come on Stiles, off to bed.”

“No way! I want-”

“They won't be divulging any magical secrets.”

“Fine.”

Joe laughed and pulled his mate toward the house after them. “Kid's gotta be the most curious dragon of all of us.”

They left Xander and Anya alone in the street, standing and staring at one another awkwardly.

“So...”

He shrugged and smiled at her. “Coffee, coming right up.”

XXX


End file.
